justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Blurred Lines
"Blurred Lines" ' de Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams aparece en '' Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now y Just Dance Unlimited. Apariencia del Bailarín Clásica '''P1 El bailarín es un hombre con el pelo negro corto. Él lleva un sombrero de ala azul, una sudadera gris, pantalones vaqueros negros, zapatos azules, y un guante de color amarillo. El se asemeja a Pharrell Williams. El también tiene un contorno cían. P2 El bailarín es un hombre con el pelo castaño y corto. Él lleva gafas de sol, chaqueta de mezclilla azul, una camisa amarilla (Visto brevemente), tejanos, zapatillas de deporte negras y amarillas, y un guante de color amarillo. Él se asemeja a Robin Thicke. También tiene un contorno cían. Blurredlines_coach_1_big.png|P1 Blurredlines_coach_2_big.png|P2 Extrema thumb|left El bailarín extrema es una mujer con el pelo largo y negro en una cola de caballo. Ella lleva gafas de sol negras, pendientes de aro de oro, una blusa entallada de manga larga, pantalón azul marino de sudor, un cinturón de oro, zapatos grises, y un guante azul. Ella se parece a uno de los bailarines del vídeo musical. Ella tiene un esquema de color naranja. Fanmade P1 P1 es JUSTMAXWII en la vida real tiene un chaleco marrón sobre una camisa negra. También lleva un cinturón marrón sobre un par de pantalones negros largos. P2 P2 Es Michi en la vida real con un vestido corto blanco y un par de zapatillas de cristal. JustMaxBL_Coach1.png|P1 (Original) JustMaxBL_Coach2.png|P2 (Original) Justmaxbl_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Actualizado) Justmaxbl_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Actualizado) Fondo Clásico Son diferentes formas y colores, que van del verde al albaricoque y amarillo a rojo. En gris se pueden ver versiones de bailarinas, que se enumeran a continuación, desde el mismo juego (excepto por Man Down) hacen apariciones en la rutina. * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love (P2) * Starships * Man Down (Beta) Extrema El fondo de las versiones extremas tiene el estilo de todas las otras versiones extremas. Los colores intermitentes son en su mayoría azul, junto con púrpura y amarillo. Fanmade La rutina se lleva a cabo en el interior de una habitación normal; hay una pared con luces detrás de los dos bailarines. Una sombra también aparece detrás de los dos bailarines. Movimientos Dorados Clásico En la rutina clásica hay 3 Movimientos Dorados. Movimiento Dorado 1: En la linea "You're the hottest ... in this place," agite ambos brazos. Movimiento Dorado 2 y 3: En la linea "Get up-a" y "What you don't like work," frotar su pierna derecha con el brazo derecho. Blurred_Lines_GM_1.png|Movimiento Dorado 1 BL_GM1.gif|Movimiento Dorado 1 en el juego Blurred_Lines_GM.png|Movimiento Dorado 2 y 3 BL_GM2.gif|Movimiento Dorado 2 y 3 en el juego Extrema En la rutina extrema hay 4 Movimientos Dorados. Movimientos Dorados 1, 2, y 4: En la linea "I hate these blurred lines", lanze sus manos rápidamente. Movimientos Dorados 3: En la linea "What you don't like work," hacer un cuadrado con sus brazos, con la mano derecha cerca de su rostro. Goldmove_blurredlinesaltdlc_1.png|Movimiento Dorado 1, 2 y 4 Goldmove_blurredlinesaltdlc_2.png|Movimiento Dorado 3 BL_Extreme_GM1.gif|Movimiento Dorado 1, 2 y 4 en el juego BL_Extreme_GM2.gif|Movimiento Dorado 3 en el juego Apariciones en Mashups Blurred Lines aparece en los siguientes Mashups: Clásico * ''Ievan Polkka'' (B.F.F.) Mashup Blurred Lines tiene un Mashup desbloqueable, por un valor de 5 monedas Mojo. El Mashup no tiene Movimientos Dorados. Bailarines * Crazy in Love * Where Have You Been (Extrema) * Fame * Boomsday * Unknown Dancer * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * California Gurls * Boomsday * Unknown Dancer * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * On The Floor * Gentleman ''(Sweat) * ''A Little Less Conversation '' * ''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Fine China Dance Quest Clásico * Mushroom Títulos El bailarin extremo de Blurred Lines aparece en Party Master Mode. Estos son los títulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de baile: Extrema * Groovy Shake * Hand Mill * Like A Frog * Shake Your Shoulders * Spinning Braid (a veces puede estar mal escrito como Spining Braid) Trivia * Blasted y B**ch están censurados. * En la canción original, hay un verso de T.I. pero su parte no está en el juego, ya sea porque era demasiado explícita o para ahorrar tiempo. * En la versión extrema la bailarina está destinado a parecerse a una de las chicas del vídeo musical. * El DT de la versión extrema se parece mucho a la bailarina de '' American Girl . Coincidentemente, la rutina extrema y ''American Girl salió como DLC en el mismo día. * El P2 se parece mucho al bailarín de One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) y al P5 de la versión 6 jugadores de Kiss You. * El cabello de la entrenadora extrema se interpone en su cara en el principio de la canción. * Fine China aparece en la parte final del Mashup. Sin embargo, cuando cambia, Fine China está siendo visto concluir la rutina. * En los archivos del juego para los bailarines de fondo revelan un entrenador desconocido para estar bajo el nombre en clave 'ManDown'', que revela que Man Down se supone que está en Just Dance 2014. Mas tarde la coreografía fue descubierto en Just Dance Now Archivos.'' * En el sketch de Pharrell Williams, la línea inapropiada diciendo "I got this from Jamaica, It always works for me..." no está censurado, aunque sí se refiere al uso de marihuana. * Esta canción es el primero en tener un modo alternativo Fanmade con verdaderos bailarines, que bailan a la canción sin ninguna de las modificaciones hechas al tono de la piel de los bailarines. * La rutina Fanmade no tiene Movimientos Dorados. ** Es la segunda rutina (salvo '' Just Dance '' todas las rutinas y Mashups) que no tienen Movimiento Dorado, después de Jailhouse Rock Line Dance. * Cuando vea una Autodance de esta canción, el P1 de '' Turn Up the Love '' (Clásica) aparece en la esquina inferior izquierda, pero no aparece en el fondo. * En el menú de selección de entrenador, el P2 hace la misma postura del P1 de The Way. * La rutina Fanmade reutiliza algunos movimientos de la rutina clásica y de ''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' su rutina clásica. * Si se mira de cerca en la rutina Fanmade, ambos entrenadores desordenan algunos movimientos. ** Por ejemplo, un pictograma se mostró a el P1 bajando pero no lo hizo (este error puede ser visto durante 2:03 del vídeo para la rutina Fanmade). Si bien, esto sólo podría ser un error de pictograma en su lugar. ** Además, a las 1:40 del vídeo se puede observar que el P2 inicia el movimiento un poco más tarde que P1. Esto demuestra que él podría haber olvidado un poco la rutina. * Como se ve en Just Dance Now Archivos, la plaza de la rutina Fanmade no estaba destinado a tener un borde. * A veces, se producirá un fallo; cuando se reproduce la versión extrema de la canción, el bailarín se congelará durante la reproducción de la rutina. Sin embargo, la letra, el fondo y pictogramas no se congela y todavía puede ser capaz de ganar puntos. ** Además, el tobillo del entrenador a veces desaparece, los pies crean un agujero negro cuando están cerca uno del otro y el guante negro se consigue en algunas partes de la rutina. * Si nos fijamos en los nombres de pictogramas para la rutina Fanmade en Just Dance Now Archivos, se puede ver que uno de los pictogramas es nombrado de manera inapropiada "justmaxbl_kinky.msm". * En Just Dance Unlimited, la frontera que es visible en la rutina Fanmade se ha actualizado para que coincida con los bordes visibles en Turn Up the Love y We No Speak Americano rutinas Fanmade. Sin embargo, la rutina sigue utilizando actualmente la frontera de edad en Just Dance Now. * Cuando se añadió por primera vez la versión alternativa de la canción en Just Dance Unlimuted, el juego original fue escrito erróneamente como Just Dance 2015, en lugar de Just Dance 2014. Blurredlines.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' Blurredlinesaltdlc_cover_generic.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Extrema) Blurredlinesaltdlc.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Extrema) (Actualizado) SJOP41_24054ef2_14.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Mashup) Blurred_Lines_Fanmade.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) Justmaxbl.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) (Actualizado) Justmaxbl thumb@2x.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Cuadro Beta Fanmade) Blurredlinesopener.png|''Blurred Lines'' en el menu Blurredlinesmenu.png|Menú de seleccion de rutina Blurredlines cover.jpg|Cubierta de Just Dance Now Blurredlinesaltdlc_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de Just Dance Now (Extrema) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|Avatar del P1 en Just Dance 2014 135.png|Avatar del P1 en Just Dance 2015 200142.png|Avatar Dorado 300142.png|Avatar de Diamante Blurred_Lines_P2_Avatar.png|Avatar del P2 en Just Dance 2016 227.png|Avatar extremo en Just Dance 2015/''2016'' 200247.png|Avatar dorado (Extremo) 300247.png|Avatar de Diamante (Extremo) 465.png|Avatar de la rutina Fanmade en Just Dance 2016/''Now'' 200465.png|Avatar Dorado de la rutina Fanmade 300465.png|Avatar de Diamante de la rutina Fanmade Justdance2014-blurredlines.jpg|Clasico Blurred_Lines_unknown_dancer.png|El bailarin de Man Down en el fondo Blurredlinespictos.png|Pictogramas Justmaxfanmadeblpictos.png|Pictogramas (Fanmade) Blurred_lines_alt_dlc_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas (Extremo) Glitch_inhisleg.png|Glitch en la pierna del bailarín extremo Blurred_lines_extreme_feet_glitch.png|Glitch con los pies del bailarín extremo Blurred_lines_extreme_glove_glitch.png|Glitch en el guante del bailarín extremo Blurredlinesalt_480p_ext.png|Extracción del bailarín extremo Blurred_Lines_(Extreme)_Just_Dance_Unlimited_Error.png|Error de juego original en Just Dance Unlimited Videos Archivo:Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell Archivo:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines 6 Players Xbox One Archivo:Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) 6 Players Xbox One Archivo:Blurred Lines (Mashup) - Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrell Williams - Just Dance 2014 Archivo:Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrel Williams Just Dance Now 5* Archivo:Just Dance Now Blurred Lines Extreme Verison 5 stars Archivo:Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrell Williams - Just Dance Unlimited Archivo:Just Dance 2016 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) - 5 stars Sitio de Navegación de:Blurred Linesen:Blurred Lines Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Disco Categoría:Canciones R&B Categoría:Dueto o Dúo Categoría:Dueto de Hombre y Hombre Categoría:Canciones Faciles Categoría:DLCs Categoría:Canciones de Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones con rutinas alternativas Categoría:Canciones con rutinas extremas Categoría:Canciones con Mash Up Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Daniel Delyon Categoría:Jeremy Alberge Categoría:Grace Bolebe Categoría:Versiones Limpias Categoría:Canciones filtradas Categoría:Canciones acortadas